Engaging Advice
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: When Nick Lucas needs help proposing to Macy he seeks out the advice of his brothers and Stella. JONAS one shot!


_**Well here is yet another installment in the Nacy series- this one is set about five months before "With Child". I hope you all like it b/c i enjoyed writing it a lot!**_

**_I dont JONAS or its characters..._**

**_ENJOY!!!!!_**

* * *

_**Stella Lucas's Design Studio, 2:37**_

Five years, two months, and three days. That is exactly how long Nick Lucas and Macy Misa have been together. Since the summer before their senior year at age eighteen, to now at the age of twenty three the two have been joined at the hip. And now Nick was ready to be joined to Macy for life. He wasn't sure if was the recent visit to Macy's aunt and watching her play with the baby(hoping one day it would be her with their own children), or if it was their moving into a brand new house together. Either way Nick Lucas knew he wanted to propose to Macy Misa, he just had to figure out how.

"What if I- no she's allergic to strawberries. Oh how about a bear in a- great now I'm starting to think like Kevin!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

Nick rolled his eyes at Kevin. He really didn't care that he offended his older brother, what he cared about was finding a way to propose to Macy without looking like a complete idiot.

"Hmm what about a life size cut that has-"

"For the last time Joe, I'm not going to use a life size cut out of you!" Nick shouted. He was really starting to think his brothers were useless." I'm asking Macy to marry me; I think she'd get the wrong idea!"

"I'm just saying that it would help since I am the better looking one of-"

"JOE!"

"Fine! See if I help you the next time you ask me…" Joe said and then proceeded to mumble something incoherent. From what Nick deciphered it had to deal with jelly and an angry blonde chasing after him.

"Oh yeah Joe real mature, send Stella to do your dirty work…" Nick replied as he flopped back on the couch. Suddenly his eyes went wide." Joe that's it! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"I'm glad you think the cut out is a good idea-"

Nick shot Joe a glare shutting him up momentarily." Not your stupid cut out- Stella! I'll ask her how I should propose!"

"No!"

"No what?"

"Don't ask Stella how to propose! I don't-"

"Don't ask me what?" Stella questioned as she entered the room and set down a few rolls of fabric. She raised an eyebrow at the three brothers.

Joe groaned and proceeded to scream into a pillow as Stella stared him and his brothers down. He loved his wife don't get him wrong, it's just that proposals and what not were…a _delicate_ subject for her.

"Our dear Nicholas can't figure out how to propose to your best friend, so he was going to ask you how." Kevin piped up as he poked and prodded the Stellavator (patent no longer pending).Moments later he quickly dodged a pillow thrown by Joe.

"Aw!" Stella squealed as she clasped her hands together." You guys are going to have such a beautiful wedding! I'm going to design everything-"

"Stella I haven't even asked her yet." Nick interrupted. He could feel his nerves getting the better of him." I don't even know if she'll say yes!"

Stella deadpanned him." Really Nick? This is Macy we're talking about! I mean you'll be lucky if she doesn't faint!"

A smile crept onto Nick's face as he thought of Macy and her past antics. Every time Macy fainted she always ended up with a peaceful look on her face, and her cheeks would have a rosy tint-

"Nicholas!" Stella shouted as she snapped her fingers in his face. She felt her phone vibrate and pressed the silent button, with the current situation taking priority.

"Sorry." Nick smiled sheepishly." So do you have any ideas?"

"Well I'm sure anything I think of will be a lot better than, _oh I don't know_, asking her to marry you as a way to get out of arguing." Stella said as she stared at Joe.

"And this is why I told you not to ask her." Joe covered his face with a pillow, shielding himself from Stella's death stare. Oh the joys of marriage." Thanks to you I'm going to be sleeping on the couch till I'm fifty."

"You brought it on yourself Joseph." Stella answered then directed her attention towards Nick." So where is it?"

Nick looked at Stella like she was crazy." What are you talking about?"

"The ring Nick, where is the ring?" Stella said as she held out her hand." As Macy's best friend I need to approve the ring."

"I think she's officially lost it-"

"Can it Joseph!"

"I'm the one with the problem here!" Nick snapped." So I'd appreciate it if you two could stop fighting and help me out here!"

"And yes I do have the ring." Nick added as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. He placed in Stella's hand." Does it get your approval?"

The blue Tiffany's box had already won Stella over (but she wasn't going to let him know that.). Although she did let him know when she opened the box and let out a small gasp. Inside the little blue box sat a gorgeous pear-shaped emerald engagement ring, with diamond accents on either side. Yep, it had her stamp of approval.

"She'll love it." Stella said as she handed the box back to Nick." It fits her perfectly."

"Thanks. So now do you have any ideas as to how I should go about it?" Nick asked as he placed the ring in his pocket." I've been carrying this ring around for months-"

"See Joe months! Not a spur of the moment attempt to save his butt!" Stella couldn't resist that final jab at Joe. She held up her hand cutting of his reply." Why don't you write her a song?"

"No! We don't need another _Oh Macy is my world, Macy is my life_ song!" Kevin said as he imitated his younger brother. Sure he loved Macy like a sister but when Nick wrote songs about her, well…

"I don't sound like that." Nick replied as he glanced from Stella to Kevin." Besides writing a song would be too obvious-"

"Yeah, classic Nick." Kevin chimed in only to receive a glare from Nick.

"Take her to where you had your first date." Stella offered. She knew Nick was a romantic like her, so she knew he would like the idea.

"I would but we live thousands of miles away from the place-"

"Hello, fly back there!"

"Oh yeah that won't give it away at all-"Joe nearly flew off the couch trying to dodge a roll of fabric. After knowing Stella for all those years Joe still didn't know when to shut up.

"Oh I know!" At this Nick lit up. He was willing to hear anything since the newlyweds weren't any help. Who knows maybe this would one of the rare times Kevin had a good idea…

"Scrabble!" Nope, this wasn't one of those times.

"I don't want to play a game with Macy- I want to ask her to marry me Kevin." Nick said as he sat down on the couch next to Joe. "Maybe I'm better off not-"

"I mean you spell out **'**will you marry me**'** while playing scrabble." Kevin interrupted." Honestly Nick you need to have more faith in me and my ideas."

_Oh yeah I'm sure he'll have many to come in the future._ Nick grabbed the pillow Joe had earlier and screamed into it, letting all of his frustration and nerves out. He came to his brothers and Stella for advice and all they've done is stress him out even more than he already was.

"I'm sure however you propose to her Nick that she'll say yes." Stella said softly as she sat beside him on the couch. Once again she felt her phone vibrate but ignored it." I'm sure you'll know exactly what to do and say when the time comes."

"_When what time comes?"_

Nick's head shot up immediately at the sound of her voice. He could tell she just came from practice because her hair was still wet and he could smell her vanilla shampoo from across the room." Mace what are you doing here?"

"Hi to you Nick."

"I mean I thought you were at-"

"We got done early and I wanted to see if _someone_ wanted to go get lunch but _she_ didn't answer her phone." Macy said as she looked directly at Stella." I thought you feel off the face of the Earth because you always answer your phone."

"Sorry Macy, we were just having some issues." Stella replied looking from Macy to Nick. _And I thought I had a knack for timing…_

"So Nicholas don't you have something to ask Ma-"Nick clamped his hand over Joe's mouth before he could finish.

"H-how was your day Mace? Did you have a good, uh practice?"

Macy just shook her head as she watched her boyfriend and his brother. She wasn't surprised at all they still acted that way. Just last week they had a food fight, which Stella nearly killed them all for ruining their clothes. Macy loved Nick regardless, even though he was acting odd.

"I have some ideas I want to run by you two but I left them in the living room." Stella said as she pointed to Joe and Kevin, hoping they'd catch on to what she was trying to do.

"Awesome, I hope you finally made my bear in a bikini shirt!"

"But I want to stay! "

"Joseph Adam Lucas!"

Nick shook his head once more as he watched Stella escort his brothers out of the room (well mostly Joe) and let out a long sigh. He knew what she was doing and was annoyed with himself that he didn't see it coming at all. As Nick looked up at Macy he felt his palms sweat and his breath hitch in his throat. It was asking her to be his girlfriend all over again.

"You ok?" Macy asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Fine." Nick felt his voice go up a few octaves. Why did Kevin have to rub off on him?" I'm fine Macy, really."

"I know you better than you think." Macy replied as she placed a hand on Nick's forehead, and then his cheek." You don't feel warm…"

"I love you." Nick grabbed her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles, causing a smile to spread across Macy's face.

"I love you too Nick but your kind of scaring me. What's wrong?" Macy hoped it wasn't anything to serious. Hundreds of scenarios ran through her mind.

"_I can't hear anything!"_

"_Joe get away from the door now!"_

"Macy you know that I love you right?" Nick asked as he still held onto to her hand.

"Of course-"_Oh no! He's breaking up with me!_

"Do you know what I love about you?"

"Nick what-"

"Macy just let finish-"

"You sound like your breaking up with me." Macy said quietly, catching Nick off guard.

"Macy no! I could never do that!" Nick pulled her towards him and held her close." What makes you think I could?"

"I don't know you just don't sound like yourself and it's kind of scaring me." Macy answered as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you Mace. Actually I was trying to do the exact opposite of breaking up with you." Nick took a deep breath and then got down on one knee in front of Macy. This was it.

Macy felt herself tearing up as she watched Nick pull the Tiffany's box out of his pocket. She couldn't believe it. Nick Lucas was proposing to her." Nick…"

"Macy I love you, I always have. Whether you believe it or not I didn't care that you'd injure me because I was spending time with you, besides I knew you didn't do it on purpose." Nick said earning a small laugh from Macy." You get me so well Macy I don't what I would do without you in my life. So Macy Nicole Misa will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"_SAY YES! SAY YES! If you don't I will that ring is gorgeous!"_

Macy laughed as she listened to Stella yell beyond the door, but then realized she hadn't looked at the ring once because she was focused on Nick. Once her eyes fell on the ring Macy felt herself start to cry again. It was perfect.

"Uh Mace this is the part where you say-"Nick felt himself hit the ground as Macy launched herself at him, kissing him repeatedly. Classic Macy. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"What do you think?" Macy asked she continued to lie on top of Nick." Of course I'll marry you!"

Almost instantly Nick grabbed the ring and placed it on Macy's ring finger. He smiled as wrapped his arms around her waist and continued kissing her without a care in the world.

"Seriously Nick? Save it for the honeymoon!" Joe said as he walked in the room, shielding his eyes from the make-out session on the floor.

"Or at least till you guys are alone so we don't have to see it." Kevin added as he chucked a pillow at the duo.

"Sorry." Macy said quickly as she got up with Nick following suit." What can I-"

"Macy!" Stella squealed as ran and engulfed her in a hug." I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Stell, I –"

"Come on I already have an idea for your dress!" Stella interrupted as she grabbed Macy and led her out of the room before she could protest.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nick said.

"You're lucky you don't live with her…"

"_I heard that Joseph!"_

Nick couldn't help but laugh at his brother and Stella. They bickered like an old married couple instead of acting like newlyweds. Married. That word range loud and clear in Nick Lucas's head. He was going to marry Macy Misa, the girl who injured him constantly in high school, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**_I dont know what it is about Nick and Macy together but i enjoy writing them the most, although i did like writing the banter and what not for Joe and Stella for this one shot...maybe i should try writing a Joella one shot or something!! I have a few ideas for some more one shots and multichapter stories but i probably wont post then for a while b/c i really need to finish my Narnia story!!!_**

**_R&R_**

**_megan_**


End file.
